Touched by the grave
by kcctaiga
Summary: After a long time away I'm back with the requested sequel to "Broken and Bloodstained". I don't think i'll be able to live up to the expectations but i'll try. follow Emily Fenton as she deals with being the daughter of a legend but the thing about legends is that they lose their mystery when you separate the man from the myth. You'll know the truth when you walk inside
1. saturday

It was a saturday morning like any other, a girl now fifteen years old laid lazily in her bed well past ten A.M. and felt no compulsion to get out of bed, for the last year and a half she had been a resident of the Foley household and it had been taxing on her. she had less energy to get up and actually do anything these days. Valerie Foley, the lady of the house came upstairs and began banging on her door "girl if you don't get out of bed I swear" she shouted alluding to an empty threat.

With a resigned sigh Emily, the girl in question, got up replying "alright i'll be down in a minute" with an unmotivated sigh. She gathered some clean enough clothes from the floor and headed to the bathroom still in her pajamas. She turned on the faucet in the tub, checking the water temperature before stepping in and as she suspected the water was freezing, she hated the cold and cold water was by her account the physical incarnation of the devil. While she waited for the water to warm she leaned boredly on the counter and looked absently into the mirror.

She stared blankly too mentally exhausted to muse things just waiting for the encroaching steam to fog the mirror enough to signal her that her water had become sufficiently warm enough for human habitation. She stood under the water allowing it to roll over her shoulders and down her back for about fifteen minutes before she decided despite not really doing anything she was clean enough to rejoin the rest of the world.

She dried off less methodical and more just feeling where the room temperature air felt cold against her bare skin with erratic and violent motions. She stood in front of the mirror for a good 10 minutes before she finally decided to get dressed. As she actually left the bathroom she walked by Conner on her way to the kitchen "sup princess, have fun taking three years to get ready" he said as she walked by not looking up from his phone.

"Wouldn't take so long if i didn't have to shower after frozone" she sniped back

"Wow, that's racist" he said incredulously raising his eyebrows for dramatic effect, a trick she no longer cared for since he overused it

"Maybe a little bit, don't be a dick and it won't happen" she shrugged heading into the kitchen

"Still not cool" he pouted indignantly

"Oh, go get a liberal arts degree so you can work at starbucks" she barked annoyed with a slight glare.

Conner huffed and stormed out of the kitchen. Emily saw Tucker, her father's best friend reading a newspaper "what was that about?" he asked disinterestedly

"He's being a little b" she stated before being interrupted by Valerie who cut her off before the offending word escaped her lips with a throaty cough. She stood there looking at Emily with her hands on her hips "boy" Emily finished earning a warning glare from Valerie.

"that so? oh well can't be helped, take a seat" Tucker said, his tone of voice clearly said telling not asking.

"Alright, but i'm not apologizing" she said determined

Tucker put down the newspaper and fixed his gaze on her "if you and him have differences that's fine i won't make you get along, that's not what this is about" Tucker paused for a moment trying to figure out a better way to say it before deciding not to beat around the bush "your father will be in town in a few days. you should go see him."

Emily lost the defiant look in her eyes, "i'll think about it"

"i won't make you but i think it would be good for both of you" he said leaning over the table slightly.

"good for both of us? yeah right, last thing i need is to see that A" Valerie interrupted her once more with a loud cough before she continued loudly and deliberately "Asshole." emphasising her point by standing up.

"sit down" tucker said still using his "i'm not asking, i'm telling" voice.

Emily complied but didn't relax even slightly. "It's your choice but you should get closure if you don't it'll eat you alive. trust me i've seen it before.

"oh yeah, where?" Emily challenged

"with your father" he said sternly. he locked eyes with her for a moment "like i said i won't force you but i think you should" before he picked up his paper and began reading again.

"i'm not hungry" emily said coldly before standing up again and leaving.


	2. reprieve

Emily walked out of the kitchen furiously almost knocking Conner over. He let out a sigh already knowing the situation. "Hey" he said calmly as she stomped off

"WHAT!" she snapped at him turning around.

He sighed knowing she would be difficult "I'm going to the mall, you wanna come with" he asked calmly.

She hesitated feeling slightly guilty about snapping at him "no I'm good thanks" she replied

"You sure, I'm meeting Chelsea and Nigel at nasty burger Come on, my treat" he offers trying to coax her out of her bad mood.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" she replied with a mock sigh, glad to be anywhere but here "alright fine just let me grab my phone" she replied as she took to her room with a slight spring in her step.

"Whatever, i'm leaving in four minutes whether you're in the car or not" he said as he walked down the stairs and towards the door.

"No" she whines running faster "i know how you are you'll drive like ten feet in front of me and whenever i run you'll just gun it"

"Then you better hurry" he says with a smirk walking out the door.

As they rode to the mall Connor drove while Emily sat in the passenger's seat with her feet propped up on the dashboard, a source of never ending annoyance to Connor. "Would you not put your nasty ass shoes on my dashboard" he complains. As opposed to answering she by smirking and grinding her shoes on the dashboard.

"That's cute" he deadpans "and you wonder why you can't get a boyfriend" he says with an arrogant sigh

"Just don't want to make you jealous, gotta leave some of the boys for you" she says not looking up from her phone

"Charming" says in a bored tone reaching over and turning the air conditioner on full blast. She recoils from the cold air cutting across her ankles and puts her feet on the floor.

"HA HA, very funny" she says in a condescending tone glaring at him sideways.

"Who you texting" Connor asks

"No one" she replies flatly

"AHH clearly, that must be why you can't look away from your phone" he says mockingly.

"If I wanted you to know, then I would have told you" she says raising her eyebrows defiantly.

"I don't really care just curious" he shrugged

"if you don't care then don't bug me" she scoffed.

as they rode the rest of the way in silence Emily kept texting someone on her phone, furiously typing away with little variation in expression but Connor noticed that when she was reading every so often a small smile would grace her features before she deliberately hid it.

Connor parked his car and shut off the engine, wordlessly stepping outside before realizing that Emily was still absorbed in her phone and only jolted back to reality when he deliberately shut the door making a show of it with just short of a slam. She quickly got out of the car , stowing her phone in her pocket before following a few steps after him.

"You're distracted" he said flatly

she eyed his form and noting nothing out of the ordinary tried to play it off, "nope, just bored"

"That was a statement, not a question. is something eating you or did that philosophy class you keep skipping make you concern yourself with the crippling existential dread that permeates all of existence?" he asked rhetorically

"Just some personal stuff" she sighed

"You wanna talk about it?" he offered.

She contemplated it for a moment, Connor wasn't particularly judgy and was good at listening objectively. He also had a track record of making good decisions something she had had trouble doing as of late. she stopped walking and leaned on the shopping cart rack "it's my dad, he's gonna be in town"

"I see, have you talked to him recently?" he asked.

"I've been screening his calls, I really just don't want to deal with all of that right now" she relented. "it's not that I hate him, I can't really put a word to it but right now I can't be in the same room with him without getting angry and I don't know how to handle this" she sighed while dragging her hand down her face.

"What about him makes you so angry" Connor asked

"He's just been different from how i remember him" she replied

Connor thought this over for a moment before stroking his chin stubble "change can be difficult, and he hasn't exactly had it easy" he pondered aloud

"Neither have I" she deadpanned bitterly

"That's fair" he shrugged "all the same i think you should see him before the gap between you two gets any bigger"

"But what if i just make it worse, or if he's even more gone than he was before" she says exasperated

"then you deal with it, he's your dad and i know he loves you" Connor replied "he's just not very good at expressing it"

she pauses for a moment "let's go inside" she sighs before heading towards the large double doors


	3. burgers and besties

Connor strolled up to his friends Nigel and Chelsea who sat at a table in front of the nasty burger and greeted them with a small wave. Nigel was about five foot nine and a hundred and fifty pounds with a loose fitting tshirt and jeans that were in a slight state of disrepair that made them look like they had been acid washed but in truth were just old. his short black hair kept to a manageable length but no matter how short he cut it it had this unkempt look to it. Nigel stood and offered him a hand which he took and then pulled causing the two to bump shoulders.

Chelsea just waved politely from her seat with a smile. She was short for a girl her age but not overly so and kind of scrawny with curly auburn hair that bounced when she moved, whether it fell that way naturally or took a great deal of time to style was unknown but it always fell the same way "I thought you said Emily was coming with you" she inquired

"She'll catch up, you know how she is with her phone" he sighed before taking a seat opposite her while Nigel took his place beside her

"So has she been sick or something, I haven't seen her around alot recently?" Chelsea asked innocently

"Probably just skipping class" Nigel commented

"But she hasn't been showing up to soccer practice either, I'm kind of worried about her" Chelsea stated confidently.

"She's been busy trying to get an internship somewhere I think" Connor said in a bored tone "I wouldn't worry too much about her, anyway i'm hungry, you guys order already?"

"you know I got you man?" Nigel piped proudly, he'd always been proud of taking care of his friends.

"Number 163" the man at the register said over the speaker

"That's us, i'll get it" Nigel said before getting up and heading to the counter.

Emily rounded the corner a few seconds later and made a beeline for the table and slumped into the booth next to Chelsea "hey' she said propping her head up with her left hand, "how ya been" in a bored tone.

"Oh i've been good how about you" Chelsea asked already knowing the answer

"Just busy" she replied with a yawn before asking "where's Nigel?"

"Getting the food" Connor answered "He'll be back in a minute"

"Good, I'm starving" she said

"Hey Emily, i had a favor to ask" Chelsea said

"Whats up"she asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity

"For our comp class we're supposed to a paper on influential people in the community, would it be weird if I interviewed your dad for my paper?" she asked

Emily thought about it for a moment "Doesn't bother me and you're in luck he's supposed to be in town on tuesday he'll probably be at the mansion if you want to go see him"

"That would be great" Chelsea replied ecstatically

Chelsea continued talking about something but Emily wasn't paying attention because she could feel it. The pulse, a crackle in the air that only she could feel that let her know when a ghost was around. Her grandmother, Maddie Fenton one told her when it first showed up that it was like what she called a sympathetic resonance, something about the energy activating her latent power. It didn't matter now what it was, just what it meant and it meant trouble.


	4. lightning

Emily stood from the booth "go" she said to her friends without context.

Chelsea looked at her confused but connor understood and shouted "Nigel, over here, now" and grabbed Chelsea by the arm and began to run.

"Children need to heat healthy food" a voiced howled. Nigel's eyes widened and he took off at a dead sprint, the rest of the occupants quickly following suit as the mall emptied for everyone but Emily. The kitchen of the nasty burger was filled with a series of loud bangs before a large hand made of meat crashes through the door leading to it.

"how can you eat such nutrition deprived food" she howled at Emily before raising a hand up and slamming it downward on top of her.

Emily didn't even flinch as it landed on her but her eyes widened and lightning surged around her incinerating the offending meat products and cutting the hand off. "you think that will stop me child" the lunch lady mocked before the rent hand came crashing towards her.

"Too easy" Emily said with a smirk. A second before the hand reached her the air crackled and she was suddenly elsewhere with scorch marks on the floor drawing a line between where she was to where she now stood. Emily jumped backwards phasing through the window behind her into the parking lot.

"you can't run forever" the lunch lady screamed after her as a blob of meat lunged forward after her.

Emily kicked off of the blob and landed on the hood of a car before pushing both hands down on the hood of it. with a powerful jolt the car jumped into the air emily still on top before she shoved it downwards and ploughing into the meat monster.

the entire monster turned into a giant hand and caught the ar before throwing it backwards. Emily phased through the car at the last second but as she came out the underside of it the hand was waiting and grabbed her. "you've been a bad child and must be punished" the lunch lady howled point blank before the hand began to squeeze.

Emily screamed in pain and when she couldn't take it anymore and her breathing became labored she took in one desperate breath and angrily screamed at the monster. the monster recoiled as wave after wave of ghostly energy bombarded it from the girl's mouth eventually ripping the monster apart and sending the lunch lady tumbling backwards. As Emily fell to her hands and knees exhausted from the combination of having the air squeezed out of her lungs and using that ability while darkness slowly encroached from the edge of her vision.

The lunch lady began to get back to her feet, energy drained from taking the full brunt of the attack but this wasn't the first time for her and it was nowhere near as strong as the phantoms. When she saw the state the girl was in she moved with renewed vigor. "you've disgraced the food and will meet your doom!" she yelled.

A blaring horn interrupted her rambling as the Fenton family assault vehicle came barreling towards her. She flew upwards as the vehicle skidded to a halt sideways next to Emily. Jack fenton jumped out of the vehicle before it had reached complete stop yelling "GHOST" and tripped into a tumble before righting himself into a dead stride, bazooka in hand firing wildly at the lunch lady with such determination.

Maddie fenton rolled out of the repurposed RV and to a stop next to Emily "hey sweetie" she chirped happily before running after her husband and the lunch lady.

in a few moments the veteran ghost hunters had subdued the lunch lady as jack broke out into a celebratory dance but Emily was nowhere to be seen. "jack, honey, where did Emily go" maddie asked with concern.

Her husband thought it over for a moment before saying "you know how kids are mads, I'm sure she's fine"

"yeah" maddie sighed "you're probably right" before turning and heading towards the RV "come on jack, if we don't get to the store before it closes we won't have any fudge" she says

"FUDGE" jack yells in a panic before sprinting towards the RV himself.


	5. kicked

Connor watched from a safe distance as Emily fought the ghost of the lunch lady, she started off strong but had a steep fall off towards the end. A pattern he'd noticed develop ever since she had started using her powers more regularly, a year or two ago she never used them but then again a lot had happened since then and she had stepped up in a lot of ways. But just because she had accepted more responsibility didn't necessarily mean that she was actually good at it, she got her butt handed to her on a regular basis. A few months in she started getting pretty good but then it went to her head and she got cocky and got force fed a slice of humble pie.

Connor watched as Jack and Maddie rolled up and knocked the lunch lady down a peg they protected the town but in the process managed to stomp Emily's bruised ego into a fine paste. They moved with deliberate precision with well placed shots staggering the ghost, weather Jack did this deliberately or by accident is up for debate, and they worked excellently and communicated constantly. They had years of experience and it showed and Emily was humiliated and had run off before they had finished dealing with the ghost.

They hadn't noticed despite the fact she couldn't fly or turn invisible like her father or mother but from what Connor had heard it wasn't an uncommon thing for them for despite being self professed "ghost hunters" they hadn't known that Emily's father was half ghost despite the fact he had lived under the same roof for 3 years with his powers. He couldn't really blame them, they had shown up to do a job not to spend time with their granddaughter that constantly avoided them like the plague.

Emily walked around town for a while with her hood up covering her face as best she could without obscuring her vision too terribly. She had gotten her ass kicked… again, and man this gag was getting old. Every time she tried to beat a ghost she ended up getting humiliated and running off with her tail between her legs like a kicked dog and the icing on the cake was her embarrassing grandparents showing up then showing her up. Emily eventually wound up at the door of the only person she thought could understand her, Sam Manson. Apparently Sam had once been friends with her father but then they had a falling out, his fault no doubt, and then they had grown apart.

Sam was unlike anyone Emily had ever known, she was strong, independent and always followed her instincts. Emily stood at Sam's door for a while, not wanting to knock for fear that she was being a nuisance and so just stood there head slightly lowered looking at the door knob.

After a few moments sam came to the door "you know I have a ghost tracker right?" Sam stated plainly looking at the girl "come on in" she said moving to the side and motioning with her free hand.

Emily walked inside "have a seat" Sam said before lowering herself into a large armchair by her front window.

Emily did as she was bid and took a seat on the couch before surrendering and flopping over taking up the whole couch defeated "that bad, huh?" sam asked as emily laid face down with her head buried in a pillow.

"mmmhhhmmm" Emily replied not removing her face from the pillow she was trying to suffocate herself with.

Sam took out her phone and texted Tucker "Em's here" it read before returning to Emily and asking "you want to talk about it?" she offered

uuuhhhnt uhh Emily moaned into the pillow. "she good?" Tucker replied "you want to spend the night?" Sam offered

mmmhhmmm Emily groaned. "she's gonna stay here tonight" Sam typed before hitting the send button. "alright, i'm gonna make something to eat, you hungry? Sam asked

Emily didn't respond simply shaking her head silently into the pillow. "okay, you know where the food is if you get hungry" Sam said before heading off to the kitchen


End file.
